


They Wanna Fight

by StarryKitty013



Series: Peter Parker’s (unbeatable) Disprovement Method [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Study, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Insanity, Kinda, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Team Red, Torture, and also kinda insane, cuz i said so, kites, no beta we die like men, no one is okay really, selfharm, sorta - Freeform, vigilantes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryKitty013/pseuds/StarryKitty013
Summary: Team Red has entered the chat...
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Series: Peter Parker’s (unbeatable) Disprovement Method [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415002
Comments: 26
Kudos: 408
Collections: Vigilante Community, ellie marvel fics - read





	They Wanna Fight

**Author's Note:**

> ...so...it's been a while...
> 
> OKAY so I know what y'all are thinking: Two months and Starry comes back with a new oneshot series and a crappy one shot that makes literally no sense. Welll, yeah I kinda did and no I don't really regret it. I mean, I regret taking so long on my break but my mind wasn't in a good place, but I had people that care about me help me out a bit. ...also I may have gotten back into the DC fandom a bit... JUST A BIT!!!
> 
> SO about this series, It's the Team Red centric one BECAUSE I HAD TO OKAY!!! No one writes a lot of Team Red accept for a few authors and I just needed it okay? SO yeah this is the Team Red one, and yep thats that. I don't think there will be anymore oneshot centric fics for this series so here! Like all my oneshot series these can most likley be read as stand alones
> 
> anyways Updates will not be frequent in this series, or they might be I really dont know. It's not gonna be constant (I've never been constant), but prompts are still accepting. 
> 
> anyways, you probably (don't) wanna read this shit now soooo
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with a kite...and kinda escalated from there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place pre JGLEH like over the course of like a time span i dunno.  
> Also I over used terrifying in this chapter...
> 
> Enjoy!!

**Contract of Insanity**

“What the fuck is that?” 

It was Wade who had asked the dumb question. Of course, Matt has no idea what he was talking about, for he could not see. 

See, this right here, is why Matt never tried the ‘friendly neighborhood’ thing. He was a creature of the night, or at least Daredevil was. He could never quite pull off the not intimidating thing quite like the others… okay scratch that, the only one who could pull it off and not seem like a pervert or child predator was Spidey, but Spidey did get scary when the sun went down. 

He wasn’t sure why he was currently doing the shit Peter normal handled during the daytime on a Friday afternoon when the sun was very much still in the sky, and Daredevil  _ wasn’t supposed to be out _ . Peter has somehow roped the entire team into helping this person and he wasn’t even sure why Peter wanted them there…Matt wasn’t good with… social things.

“I believe it is a piece of tarp and wood.” Peter hummed his answer and jumped up into a tree. Matt took a moment go through his mind of all the items like that.

“Does it have a string?” He asked and Peter looked at him. He pointedly ignored the confused stare the seven year old child gave him. Because other people didn’t know Daredevil was blind.

“Yes.” The 13 year old answered with an affirmative nod.

“It’s a kite dumbass.” Matt said unimpressed with Peter’s naiveness to childhood norms. Sometimes the kid was so peppy and optimistic that Matt just...forgot that the kid wasn’t exactly ever  _ normal. _

...sometimes it was hard to forget too.

“What the fuck is a kite?” Wade asked, and yeah that was expected. Out of all of them Matt’s childhood wasn’t utter shit because he had a loving dad who didn’t give up on his family no matter what he had to sacrifice until his last breath. Maybe that’s why Matt was so angry after he died, because he was a fucking good man who was forced into a fucked up situation. Because Matt wasn’t  _ worth  _ it. 

“It’s a child toy thingy you dumb shit, how do you not know?!” Peter admonished. Matt didn’t mention that Peter didn’t know what it was like two seconds ago and he also didn’t mention how the child they were trying to help was becoming increasingly more confused and terrified at the same time.

“Sorry I never had a childhood.” Wade said back and both Matt and Peter rolled their eyes.

“Neither did I, and I know.” Peter huffed. Matt wanted to just leave, this was pointless.   
  


“Yeah but what do you  _ not _ know.” Wade rolled his eyes, and grumbled. Peter wasn’t paying much attention to them anymore, focusing on untangling the string in the tree.

“How to use a fucking kite.” He bit back automatically, quickly becoming annoyed with the trivial task. They needed to follow up a lead...they could figure it out later.

“You wanna fly a kite?” Matt raised am unseen brow.

“Maybe we should get it out of the tree first…”Peter gritted between his teeth. Matt would help but… he couldn’t  _ see. _ Besides, too many people untangling one thing could get complicated.

“And buy our own.” Matt hummed idly. He never flew a kite himself, living and never leaving the City ever in his childhood. It wasn’t the best place to do such a thing. Too cramped and Matt never liked to go to Central Park. He preferred concrete over grass.

“We be broke as fuck we don’t have money to spend on that shit.” Wade pointed out and Matt hummed.

“Obviously, I can build one you dumb fuck.” Peter huffed offended. Matt didn’t mention the kid flinching at the curse. It probably was odd: your friendly neighborhood helper was a bigger fuck up than you realize. He could also see why it was scary, because that fuck up was the only fuck up that actually gave enough of a shit to come out here and do this shit.

“It’s tarp and wood… It should not cost that much money.” Matt hummed more to himself.

“Hey kid, how much did this thing cost.” Wade turned to the terrified child, looming over him while the kids blood ran cold at Deadpool standing over him asking how much a kite cost.

“12 d-dollars.” the kid stuttered out meekly. Wade paid no attention to the voice.

“Fuck, and you bought this piece of shit? Dude you got scammed.” Wade said in disbelief.

“He’s a kid.” Matt told him with a slight frown. It really shouldn’t cost that much. Maybe 5 dollars, 7 at most… fuck the economy.

“That makes it worse.” Wade said incredulously, waving his hands dramatically “Who was the fucker who sold you this rip off anyway.” Matt didn’t mention he probably should swear directly at the kid, or they should just stop swearing in front of kids in general. Bad influence and all that.

“M-My mom bought it…” the kid mumbled in the same meek tone.

“DP stop terrorizing kids and help me get it out of the fucking tree.” Peter ordered and Wade grumbled.

“Just jump up there you circus freak.” Wade said.

“I did and it’s tangled give me a katana.” Peter demanded.

“Use your knife.” Matt grumbled. 

“That’s off clock til’ dark you little bitch.” Peter sneered. Oh yeah, Peter didn’t carry weapons on him during the day… actually that’s a lie, he carried small ones but he never took them out unless shit hit the fan hard. He never usually needed to. He was pretty resourceful. Once Matt was a witness to Peter ripping out a lamppost and beating the juggernaut with it senseless. 

It was a bad week...

“I think the string is an important part of it.” Matt informed.

“Well how am I supposed to know, I’ve never had a fucking kite.” Peter pointed out again.

“I feel like we’ve had this conversation.” Matt hummed

“I will stab you.” Peter said and Matt didn’t doubt that he could.

“I didn’t even do anything.” Matt said but not alarmed. Peter only stabbed him when he fucked up real bad. Which was once. And yeah, Matt fucked up real bad that time.

“I know, but it hasn’t been said in a while and it started to feel weird.” Peter hummed.

“Valid.” He and Wade said at the same time.

“Fuck, kid does a kite need a string?” Wade asked the child.

“Uhm… yes…” the kid muttered.

“Can’t cut it Spidey.” Peter groaned in response.

“Fuuuuuuuuck” Peter drew out.

“It’s okay Mr. Spiderman… you don’t-” The kid started.

“Fuck no, I’m fucking beating this.” Peter cut off, now more determined to get the tangled mess apart. “You two get some wood, a plastic bag and yarn. I’ll meet you in like 30 minutes.”

The other two didn’t say anything as they left.

OoOoO

Of course the problem escalates.

It always does.

Matt is used to shit hitting the fan, and popular to contrary belief Team Red isn’t that interconnected. They don’t hang out in their normal people lives, because even when they would get together in their none super personas it would always end with at least a little bloodshed and someone in jail. So he doesn’t really address the problem, he just acknowledges it. Like he does with all personal issues.

But when even Wade does too, something is definitely not right.

And yeah, they probably shouldn’t have let the present situation escalate so far that a 13 year old kid was now tied up and gagged and getting his face beat in, but it was obvious the kid was  _ smiling _ and was  _ amused _ and Matt didn’t want to admit that kind of terrified him. Even if he didn’t shake. Because Spiderman never shook, but Peter Parker shook too much and the kid was just indifferent when he wasn’t trying to be either.

Truth is, Peter might’ve only been slightly scared, because he  _ has _ been in worse situations and he wasn’t even tied up anymore (he had long gotten out of that shit) he was just sitting in a chair letting people beat the shit out of him and it took Matt longer to figure out  _ why _ .

Because there was a computer that no one was watching and it probably had crime reports and schedules and a bunch of other fun shit the kid could hack into if Matt downloads the browser exactly the way Peter showed him (or told him, because Wade was essentially ancient and didn’t know how to operate a toaster with blowing something up).

Matt understood before him but Wade went into action before him… he didn’t say anything (which is unusual because at least one of them talks at all times when they fight and usually that’s Wade). Wade has fought with the kid more often, but Matt doubts that he know what’s going on now. No way that he let himself get beat up before.

But no, not this time.

This time would be the first time Team Red wouldn’t say a single thing as they fought. And Matt knew the quieter they got the more hard they punched. The scarier, more lethal, more likely someone was to  _ die _ it got. The air was stifling and now the bad guys had abandoned beating in the child’s face to stopping Deadpool as Matt rounded the back and jacked the computer while they were busy.

Peter got up and Spidey punches them until they were wheezing.

Until his fists were as red as his face.

OoOoO

Peter Parker is insane. 

It was a fact, and Matt could no longer deny or ignore it.

And he wasn’t talking about the kind of genius insane that the kid expresses when he solves a problem or analyzed an impossible situation. Not the kind of insane when he basically solves a mystery with nothing but words in the wind. Not the kind of insane when he does a crazy complex flip that shouldn’t be possible.

He was talking about the kind of insane that was scary and gave you nightmares. The kind that killers have who like to savor their prize. The kind where you take pain and suffering with a bloody smile and ask-  _ beg- _ for more.

Not the textbook kind of insane because this kind of insane was homicidal, suicidal and every other type of cidal that there could be. It was the type that started small and then in a split second turned into an inferno. The type where you could just flip a switch and then he’d be laughing over a dead corpse and kicking and beating it into the ground more.

The messed up kind of insane.

Matt saw it first but Wade confessed he was scared before he did.

It’s not like the kid wasn’t terrifying and everyone knew it. It was just he was a kid and he played the part so well. But still, everyone could feel it. There was something dark behind the friendly neighborhood hero. Skeletons that were smashed the pieces and still had sticky blood and guts all over them that he was hiding in his closet. Everyone denied it. 

But sometimes… sometimes he would beat someone into the ground so hard their head would split (intentional or not he could  _ do that _ ). He could rip a lamp post out of the ground and start wrecking Midtown with it (and nearly kill the Juggarnaut). He was laughing when he beat up his enemies, small hysterical giggles that only Matt and Wade could hear and they could feel the crazy that normal people couldn’t. They could feel him becoming something else entirely, not a kid, not a murderer, a madman. A person so traumatized they didn’t know how to deal with it other than joke. Civilians didn’t feel the switch turn on, they could picture Peter’s miniacal smile through his bloody teeth as he was smashed through ten brick walls and slowly got up with slightly shaking shoulders. 

He was  _ laughing _ .

Who wouldn’t be scared? A kid with blood leaking between his too big smile and his face bruised two ways through hell. The bones misfigured as they broke in nasty angles that bones weren’t supposed to break in. 

Wade once made the reference that Peter was almost like Robin to Matt’s Batman, but Matt thinks Peter would be most like the Joker. 

That’s not the fact that scared them though. They could handle the gruesome, it came with the mask. Blood and dead bodies. Toppling buildings and bruises, cuts and gunshots. Nearly dying and getting up for more until the job was fucking done. 

The Insanity was something else though. Yes, it also came with the mask to a degree, but never to the degree that someone would be  _ happy _ getting the living shit beat out of them. Not to the point they’d  _ laugh _ when they kept ramming a stop sign into a half dead oversized sumo wrestler on the ground.

Wade Said that the kid wasn’t like this before. Said that in the army he just did as told followed orders. but out here there were no orders to be followed. There were no rules restricting them. It scared Matt sometimes - when he thought about it on a too quiet night, unseeingly staring at his ceiling - knowing that no one could stop them. No one would stop them. Even if they snapped, no one would be able to put up a fight because even if they - the Acengers, SHIELD. X-men - were resilient, the vigilantes were ten times that. They could take torture, fighting for days on end without break. They were sneaky and played dirty and even if the ‘heroes’ wanted to, they couldn’t do it half as good as them. They were too unpredictable, and that was their greatest weakness and strength. 

Wade looked at Matt like he didn’t know what to do and to be honest Matt didn’t know what to do either. He just stared at Peter’s heat blob as the fire increased in his body. As his smile grew, he could hear his lips turn up behind the mask and smell the blood in his breathe and on the kids hands as he took a traffic light and swung it carelessly at the half staggering Juggernaut.

Wade probably wasn’t gonna get his comic signed, not his arm bent like that.

This type of insanity wasn’t one that Matt wanted to work with, but goddammit did that kid get under his skin.

He told Wade to watch out for it to see a pattern.

What he didn’t say was that he was putting it off.

He didn’t know how to  _ deal  _ with it.

OoOoO

:3

Matt was sitting with Frank Castle on the roof of a dairy queen.

It’s because he pissed off Spidey and now somehow roped Daredevil and the Punisher to hit a sting ring for him. Matt isn’t sure how he got Frank to agree with this, he wasn’t even sure how Peter got  _ him _ to agree with this.

“That kid terrifies me.” He grumbled and Matt hummed in agreement. That’s probably why they were both here. “You noticed.”

“His teeth are bloody when he smiles.” 

“Yeah so is the back of his head.” Interesting, Castle might not be so useless after all. 

“Deadpool wants to stage an intervention.” 

“The kid would kill him before he got a full sentence out.”

“Why do you think he hasn’t done it.” There was silence for a bit.

“What about you?” Castle asked, quieter. Matt hummed.

“Not my business.” He said and Castle sighed.

“That’s probably why you’re still alive.” He admitted.

“That’s probably why I’m basically his puppet.” Matt muttered, because yeah he’d do anything if Peter asked him to. Not because he cared about him though.

“What do you think we all are.” Castle said back to him. And yeah, that was valid. If anyone ruled the underworld of New York it was Spider-Man, even if some people didn’t know it, they wouldn’t until they had to. Spider-Man would control the vigilante population. He dictated fairly among them, everything from patrolling routes to boundaries to missions. 

He didn’t dictate every action and none of these were said, but if there was ever a limit it was their youngest.

“You said he had blood on the back of his head when he laughed.” Matt said, Peter wasn’t the only detective. Matt was just more inconspicuous about it.

“Yeah, you can’t see it but his eyes like… they  _ change _ . I dunno if it’s his powers or something but like… they seem so…” there wasn’t a word for it and Castle just shrugged.

Matt knew what he meant.

OoOoO

It wasn’t just Castle apparently.

Everyone knew Peter was insane. 

But by everyone, it was only included on the interval of vigilantes. 

He supposed that made sense, they had a different perspective of the kid.

The criminals knew too, that’s probably why there were more afraid of a kid in spandex rather than a huge ass cyborg mercenary.

But somehow civilians didn’t pick it up, hell every none mask didn’t seem to notice. Expect for Claire, because Claire knew every thing but she didn’t care because Peter respects Claire and would follow her every whim.

Foggy had no idea what he was talking about. He said that Matt was just jealous that Peter was more sensible than him when it came to vigilanting. But that was probably the least true thing ever.

Yeah, Peter was level headed enough to make it seem like he wasn’t, but even he snapped momentarily. And when he did he was more phycotic than Deadpool.

No one wanted Spidey to snap. 

Correction: no one wanted to be the  _ reason _ Spidey snapped. 

It gave him whiplash because one minute Spidey was beating someone - who Matt was sure is 95 percent human - into the ground with a flagpole giggling sadistically to himself and the next he was picking up and cradling a child and murmuring soothing words as it clung to him. 

If Matt ever needed a definition for bipolar…

“You’re reading too much into this.” Foggy said with an exasperated huff. 

“I’m not...when have I ever-” Foggy cut him off with a pointed glare “Okay, point. But like it’s… “he didn’t want to say scary outloud “concerning.”

“I think you like the kid.” Foggy smirked “and you’re just worried about him.” he said coyly. Matt paled a bit. He didn’t.

He really didn’t.

At least not the way Foggy was insinuating.

OoOoO

What was even more terrifying is that the kid didn’t even notice it.

He didn’t notice that he was diving head first into danger without so much as a plan. Except he did have a plan but the plan wasn’t thought out and yet it was. It was strange. Peter plans were less than minimalist but somehow they never failed once. Maybe because those plans were all about contingencies that only Peter could predict with 98 percent accuracy. 

It was that different kind of insane genius that had them listen to the kid over and over again. It why he let the kid take the reins on ops, why he turned to him for a plan or help in a case (cause Peter could dig up every last skeleton in anyone’s closet given an hour and motivation) even if he is the scariest kind of insane. He was somehow the most reasonable. 

The kind of insane that could kill someone and laugh over the corpse.

The kind of insane that turns off and on at the drop of a hat.

The kind of insane that allows you to torture someone until they can barley breathe.

The kind of insane that was suicidal and homicidal all at once.

But Matt couldn’t help but follow through with the kid’s plans, because they were also the kind of insane that was so crazy and unpredictable that they’d work every single time.

And they did. 

And Matt wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

“You good there Red?” He hears the boy ask, in an innocent tone that somehow matched the oblivious insanity. He used to think it was misplaced and somewhat reassuring. Now it just added to the terrifying insanity, the kid  _ didn’t know he had _ .

“You don’t have to get beat up.” Matt said gruffly. The kids plan shouldn’t work by any means, but that’s how all his plans were and they somehow worked. So Matt would follow the plan, but some parts of it he found unessaray. He didn’t question them before but now he knew it was just Peter subconsciously feeding his masochistic tendencies. The kid cocked his head like he wasn’t sure what Matt meant. Because win his kid he completely justified it, otherwise he might’ve seen that it was unnecessary. He might  _ know _ ….

“I don’t think that was part of the plan per say.” Peter said idly,  _ so he was playing this game _ . Kay, Matt would bite.

He’d only worked with the kid for 7 months now, but the child was smart. Wickedly so. He knew every factor, every risk. And he knew that he was gonna get beat up. Matt knew it too. 

And he was  _ excited _ about it.

“Per say.” Matt hummed another thing is to watch closely to what Peter says. Because usually he says exactly what he means, if he doesn’t want to tell you something he’ll just be caught but he’s a pretty shit liar when it comes down to straight up. Lying by omnitoon and suggesting strongly we’re more his strong suits (suits he used  _ incredibly _ well. He manipulated and lead people on with it and he made them do what he wanted them to. String them along like his puppets, made them think they were in control when in reality they had absolutely none.’ _ People like to believe what they can understand’ _ ) “why can’t Wade get beat up?” The kid grinned at him. The terrifying grin that Matt can’t picture with out blood between the teeth and the smudged cuts and bruised across his face, with faint cheeks and messy bloody hair. The smile where his eyes are full of the excitable insanity that meant he was gonna kill someone, tear someone’s life apart, and  _ enjoy _ it. 

“It wouldn’t be as fun.”

OoO

Red flags should have gone off long before this.

Way,  _ way _ longer. 

Maybe when he found out the kid had beat up his psycho octopus teacher or his aunts mechanical scorpion drug dealer or his other psycho, slightly more likable, lizard teacher (what went on at that school. And also with villains like that maybe this shouldn’t be so surprising). Maybe when he came back and found out the genius assassin child could now lift a motehrfucking bus without breaking a sweat. Maybe when he was  _ training  _ said assassin child before he got his powers. Maybe when he found the with a knife to his wrist in a barely acceptable porta potty. Maybe when he came back from Cotnet’s office looking sickly and pale and like he couldn’t stand to even look at himself. Maybe when a fucking  _ child _ was assigned to be one of his soldiers.

Yeah, maybe he didn’t make as big a deal of those things as he should have. Maybe he should of told someone about that. Get the kid a shrink, because he was fucked up long before he had met Wade Wilson. Ugh, too late now.

The kid found a different coping mechanism in the absence of a healthy one and not only was it more lethal but it was more messed up too.

You see, Peter is, by all means, the most sensible logical person Wade has and ever will meet. He didn’t do anything without a justifiable reason, and Wade thought the justifiable was like a general thing. 

Now he knew that Peter had a whole different sense of sensibility, one that he could flex with no rules or order. 

Because instead of hurting himself directly, he let other people hurt him and they wouldn’t hold back even when his body was at its limit.

And Peter has a very high limit.

He was used to seeing the kid smiling innocently at him after he had killed someone or massacred a bunch of men ten times the size of him. All Wade had saw then was an innocent kid trying to make the best of the situation, maybe seeking a bit of adult approval. And Wade  _ gave it to him. _ He didn’t see the budding insanity that was lighting behind his squinted closed eyes. The blood that was leaking through his toothy grin. The darkness covered the bruised cheeks and the gloves covered the bloody hands.

He saw a child when he should’ve seen a monster. 

‘ _ People believe what they understand.’ _

Maybe everyone else had the right idea.

OoOoO

“You should really go to sleep.” 

“You should really mind your own business.”

It didn’t matter if Peter came home looking like he went ten rounds with the Lizard, his aunt was too busy getting high in the living room. His uncle too busy being dead (not that he’d care anyway). It was this kind of unsupervised freedom that let Peter get away with being Spider-Man without any suspicion. No one looked twice to the quiet kid in the broken crack house, because in this city that was just normal. Especially in Queens.

Peter couldn’t stand the smell of cigarettes (as long as Matt’s known him anyway, and he could related, elevated senses sucks especially in New York City) and Wade says he doesn’t think he’s ventured anywhere in the apartment besides his room in months. Not when he can take the window and not when even the kitchen was bare most of the time.

_ Not when he could support himself. _

Because that was the messed up part, Peter said he could take care of himself and he _could_. It wasn’t just the teenager talking, Peter can take care of himself, get himself food, stitch up his own wounds. He knew how to get by and make it look normal, not out of place. No one had to worry about him and they didn’t - to an extent, Matt has never met his real life friends (and doesn’t want to because that would be _personal_ ). His aunt was too high to give a shit right now- or ever -but it’s not like she didn’t. May Parker was there but not present and therefore to Matt she was irrelevant. She seemed pretty irrelevant to Peter too, but again the kid was good at not letting anyone see what he didn’t want them to (and again that was _personal_ ).

This wasn’t a personal visit.

“Why are you here?” Peter wasn’t in the mood to beat around the bush apparently, but then again he was working on a term paper at 5am with fractured rib cage, a granola bar as his lasting fuel since 1:00am and two hours of sleep within the last 53 hours and none of them were consecutive.

It was a good question too. Because Matt doesn’t get involved in other people’s (read: vigilantes)  _ personal _ lives. And especially not Parker’s, that was a custody case that he wouldn’t touch with a ten foot pole. He knows Parker has been through the worst types of hell, he doesn’t want to know the details, he doesn’t  _ need _ to. 

Talking about him is different than looking at him. It sounds like Peter should be like 39 year old war vet who lost both his legs but he is a 13 year old spider mutant who fights crime by being basically an acrobat with high density silly string. 

“Checking in.” Matt half lies. This was an intervention, even though none of the vigilantes had any right to that. But no one else noticed.

“I have a turn paper due in literally 2 hours. Cut the bullshit or I’ll kick you out the window and into the dumpster.” Matt knew he wasn’t kidding.

“You didn’t need to get beat up.” Matt said, Peter was mildly surprised that Matt had answered outright. He was afterall the master of vague response. Peter then sighed like this was a tiresome conversation.

“Why aren’t you letting this go.” Peter groaned.

_ Because no one else will ask. Cowards all of them. _

“Because it’s stupid and suicidal.” Matt said instead and Peter huffed and turned pointedly back at his work. Looking at the screen but not actually reading anything.

“Maybe I’m just stupid and suicidal.” He said mildly, trying to come off casual but his heart picked up a beat. Matt could probably guess what was going through the 14 year olds head.

“Are you confessing?” Matt raised a brow and Peter snorted.

“It was kind of implied.” He crossed his arms. And okay, yeah fair. That was Valid because to be in this job they all kinda were suicidal.

“Peter…” Matt said and he early uses his name. Peter tensed up as Matt came closer, cautiously inching into the bedroom closet that Peter lives in. Not looking him in the eye.

“You’re gonna tell me to stop.” He grumbled but he didn’t seem angry. He seemed tired. Like he expected this.

“You can’t stop.” Matt said because he knew quitting at this point, even for Parker - maybe especially so - was not an option. Once you were in, that’s it. No going back. It was like a bad habit that you would always have, sure you could stop but you’d always get sucked back in again. “But you don’t have to get beat up. Not when you can get out of it.”

“What if I can’t.” Peter said stiffly and he really was a bad liar. At least outright. There was no situation where Peter had absolutely no control, weather it be the entire event or just his emotions, he was always in control of something and if he didn’t have it, he’d obtain it.

“Now who’s the one calling bull.”

Matt disappeared, he got his answer.

OoOoO

The final stage was acceptance.

They never stopped it before and they wouldn’t stop it now. They were just more aware of it. Not that it matter because they never even mentioned it again. 

Just  _ I’m kinda messed up and fight people at night and oh there is this kid who has bouts of suicidal insanity too. _ But that’s kinda normal for them at this point.

Peter, on his part, didn’t get hurt like that as often as he did before. Matt and Wade has thought he was growing but then they realized that Peter was just getting beat up behind their backs. You know like the little shit he was but Matt literally could not ask for better so he just ignored it again. So did Wade. 

It wasn’t their business, and Peter could take care of himself.

Weasel had said it was a blessing in disguise. Foggy said that was worse. 

Wade for once has the only valid opinion. 

They all came into this job for a reason. None of them came in willingly. Only people like them understood why they needed to do this. Not the reason actually, it wasn’t ever a reason. It was a  _ feeling _ . 

Something that they couldn’t control. 

They all had different ways of doing the job, this was just part of Peters. And they couldn’t question it. It was just as suicidal as Matt going out with three bullet wounds or Wade when he has a control collar and still decided to fight ninjas.

They got a rush from it, the adrenaline, the fighting. It made something satisfying well up inside of them and they couldn’t get it anywhere else. 

New York’s underground ran with blood, and they were the reason why. 

He supposed, on a certain level, they all had a bit of insanity in them as well.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted:11/23/2019
> 
> Peter: are you sure it's supposed to be taped  
> Matt: how else will it stick on  
> Peter:...super glue...  
> Wade:That's your answer to everything  
> Peter: Well duct tape isn't the answer  
> Wade: yes, yes it is!  
> Matt *looking down sadly at the wood and tarp*: I just wanted to fly a kite :'(

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks for readinga nd being so goddamn pateient y'all are saints. 
> 
> Tumblr:@starrykitty013  
> Twitter: @StarryKitty013  
> Insta:@starrykitty013  
> I post about Spidey and Team Red stuff and also mini updates on this and other fics I'm working on!! (like how the next chapter is progressing or just things I'm generally excited for you to see or even sneak peaks and ART) I try to check it frequently. DM me anytime!
> 
> See y'all next time :3
> 
> I love you all :3 <3


End file.
